


Distractions

by sephirothflame



Series: mob!AU [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad's just minding his own business when Nate finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Brad’s in the living room, computer and parts strewn around him as he takes it apart and puts it back together. Not for any real reason, the graphics card needed to be updated, but mostly he’s bored and it’s an easy enough way to pass the time.

He’s just starting to blow the dust out of the cooling fans when he hears Nate creep into the room – and he knows it’s Nate, because if Ray was trying to be quiet, Brad wouldn’t hear him, and Ray is loud as fuck if he’s not trying – but he doesn’t look up.

If Nate came to see Brad, Nate will speak.

Otherwise, Brad is happy to continue uninterrupted. Except, as time passes by, Nate doesn’t say anything. Which, fine, whatever, Brad’s okay with Nate being quiet.

But Nate is there, standing behind Brad watching him, and Brad can feel his skin crawl from the sensation of it all.

He pauses, tipping his head back to look at Nate.

And promptly freezes.

Nate has his hands on his hips, an eyebrow quirked up and a smug little smile on his face. But that’s really, really not the part Brad cares about. It’s the pleated plaid skirt that falls short on his thighs, the white stockings up to his knees and button down shirt that shows a thin patch of his belly. The quirky little tie that’s knotted messily, even though Brad  _knows_  Nate knows how to tie a tie.

Brad blinks, swallows. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Nate says, stepping closer. He reaches out to touch the top of Brad’s head, but Brad catches his wrist, tugs him closer and kisses his palm. “Brad...”

“Has Ray seen you yet?” Brad asks. There’s a cute little beaded bracelet around Nate’s wrist, and Brad’s fingers toy with it even as he looks back up at Nate. He licks his lips, tugging Nate closer still and he looks away long enough to carefully push the last few screws and screwdriver away from himself.

Nate settles onto Brad’s lap when Brad tugs again, laughing softly. “Do you really think I’d be in one piece if he had?”

It’s a point Brad will concede easily enough. He trails his hands up the silky smooth skin on Nate’s thighs before he smoothes out the skirt. He touches his hands to Nate’s hips, straightening Nate’s shirt, before finally, reaching for the tie. He tugs Nate closer by it, until Brad can press his lips to Nate’s throat and groan softly.

“You’ll be the death of me yet,” Brad mutters, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nate’s jaw. He slides his hands down Nate’s sides slowly, grabbing his ass and squeezing, tugging Nate in closer.

“Maybe,” Nate agrees, laughing breathlessly as Brad trails kisses along his jaw. “But won’t it be worth it?”

Brad could say yes, but it’s so much more fun to tip Nate over onto his back carefully and just show him how much he enjoys this.

Ray will bitch at him for this later, for hogging Nate to himself, but Brad has more pressing concerns at hand. Such as, seeing just how far the silky smooth skin goes on Nate’s body and the need to make him scream.

Anything else can wait.


End file.
